Emerging Internet based social networking services and related tools, such as Twitter (www.twitter.com) and Facebook (www.facebook.com), allow anyone to combine data and/or information from many sources to be displayed in a centralized portal and in a personalized way. Internet users are looking more and more to use these services to aggregate and display/edit information about conditions and physical devices that are important to them. It follows then that it would be useful to have access to security and lifestyle related information, via these portals.